Markiplier
Special Attacks Neutral B: Tiny Box Tim Markiplier calls Tiny Box Tim and holds him on his hands. With Tim in his side, Mark's shields will last longer (though they still can be broken) and he receives less damage and knockback. Press B to throw Tim, which does damage, though will leave you without your defense buffs. While Mark (and his team mates on Team Battles) can pick Tim up again to regain this improvements, Tim will slip up if other players try to pick him up. Tim can be destroyed by attacks, being specially vulnerable to flames since he's a wooden box, and when this happens you'll have to wait 15 seconds to call him again. MOVE ORIGIN Tiny Box Tim was a character that originated from Mark’s playthrough of an Amnesia Custom Story called A Late Night Drink, where Mark gushes over a comically small box that he names Tiny Box Tim and vows to protect. Tim had become a recurring character in Markiplier fan works, and has taken his appearance in Lawl from an animated version of the scene. Side B: POOF Pop Markiplier launches a flare with a Flare Gun, which is left burning after falling into the ground for a few seconds. This fire trap can attract Assist Characters, making them useless, as well as deal damage to opponents. A direct hit by the flare will give them the Warfstache effect, which slows them down. This attack has to cool down after each hit, and the more you use it, the more you'll have to wait afterwards. MOVE ORIGIN The POOF gun originates from Mark’s playthrough of Toward the Light, where he had to navigate a dark cave with a flare gun. When shooting, he would yell out “POOF!”, which became a sound bit used in transitions during compolation videos he made. The name comes from the game Critical Annihilation, where the creator added Wilford Warfstache into the game, as well as a Poof Gun that shot out warfstaches. Up B: B to Blow Markiplier blows, launching him upwards. You can Press B to blow up to three times, and you can change the direction you are going on each blow. However, each blow makes Mark go lower than the previous one, but this won't happen if you time the blows correctly. MOVE ORIGIN This move came from the game Dungeon Nightmares, where one of the commands told Mark to “Press B To Blow”, which referred to candles the player held. Mark however made jokes on how inappropriate “B to Blow” sounded throughout the video. Down B: Floof the hair Markiplier shakes his hair to boost him up with power for 10 seconds. This move can be charged and if you fully charge it, Mark will create electricity which will stun nearby opponents. You cannot receive the buff while you have Tiny Box Tim with you, and vice-versa. MOVE ORIGIN Mark Floofing his hair for power became a running gag throughout his videos, whenever he had a particularly hard challenge to get through. For example, he did this when trying to complete FNAF 4’s 20/20/20/20 mode. Final Smash: Darkiplier Markiplier disappears and the entire stage turns into static. After that, Darkiplier will appear on the background saying "I don't feel so well", and then a consecutive turn between his face and static will happen, and every time the screen goes static the opponents will receive damage. After a while, the screen will go dark and Darkiplier will laugh in an evil way. This is a good moment to run away from the center of the stage, because if not, Darkiplier will scream, dealing a lot of damage, ending the final smash. The damage received also varies depending on the Darkness level (the more darkness, the less damage). MOVE ORIGIN Darkiplier is a fan concept that served as a character representing Mark’s darker moments in games. This was typically Mark doing an act to try and scare the viewer, which evolved into its own character in fan works. The footage in the Final Smash was taken from [ this] fan-made Darkiplier compilation. Taunts *Up Taunt: "SHUT UP, NURSE!" *Side Taunt: "This is going to be an Ass-blasting Bitchaloid!" *Down Taunt: *looks at the screen and does a slasher smile* *Down Taunt (With Tiny Box Tim): "I would NEEEEVER hurt you my little biscuit!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory Option #1: "As always, I will see you in the next video. Bye-Bye!" *Victory Option #2: "YES! Mother of God! I'm the King of Smash Brothers Lawl!" *Victory Option #3: *salutes while wearing a crown and with squirrels on his shoulders* *Lose Pose: *Mark sits sad in a bathtub* Character Description Markiplier is a YouTuber who specializes in Let's Plays, starting off with horror games but since has been branching out. He usually provides humorous commentary over his gameplay, often cracking jokes. His fans commend the way he interacts with his community, as well as his humble attitudes. He's also quite sarcastic in terms of social media. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- Mark runs forward yelling "KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!" Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- Mark leans up a pole, then falls back down. * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Mark swings an axe forward. * Up- ??? * Down- A buff Mark yells "WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH??" while slamming his arms downwards. Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Markiplier Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:Adults Category:American Category:Celebrities Category:10's Category:YouTube Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Real People Category:Let's Players